dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Neo
DC Neo is the most recent reboot of DC Comics. Comics Batman Bruce Wayne saw his parents be shot in front of him as a child, and now he fights crime in Gotham as the Batman. Superman Kal-El was sent from the dying planet Krypton to the planet Earth, where we was adopted by the Kents and renamed Clark. Years later, Clark became Superman, the world's greatest superhero. Wonder Woman Diana of Themyscira is the most powerful of the Amazons. However, when a man shows up on Themyscira and Diana falls in love with him, she is banished from the island, as the Amazons were told by the God Hera to never talk to or fall in love with men. Hal Jordan And The Green Lantern Corps Hal Jordan is the oldest human member of the Green Lanterns, he has made many friends and many enemies along the way, and he has earned the respect of every member of the Lanterns, and has proven himself to be the definitive Green Lantern. The Flash Barry Allen was struck by lightning and thrown in to chemicals while working at his lab, now he is the fastest man alive and protects Central City as the Flash. Green Arrow Oliver Queen as a child, witnessed his parents die in a plane crash. Years later, he traveled to Lian Yu and was trained by Arthur King. When Oliver returned to Starling City, he became someone else, something else: The Green Arrow. Aquaman Arthur Curry has always loved the water more than anything else. And it became clear why when he found out he was half-Atlantean and the heir to the Atlantean throne. Green Lanterns Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz are the most recent members of the Green Lantern Corps. Unlike Hal, they haven't made many enemies yet and they don't know much about the Lanterns, but that doesn't mean they don't know how to use their rings. Justice League Even the world's greatest heroes need help every now and again, so the Justice League come together to fight off the biggest baddest enemies in the galaxy. Grayson Dick Grayson isn't Robin or Agent 37 anymore. In fact he's not even Nightwing, and he doesn't remember being any of them. However, this doesn't stop a strange group of people going after him for something he did as Nightwing. He is also being helped by a mysterious woman, who knows all about him. The Superior Batman Jason Todd has left behind the name of the Red Hood, deciding to go under a much larger name, which is known by many more... Batman. Batgirl Stephanie Brown is the newest Batgirl, but she clearly needs training. So Barbara Gordon, who now goes by Oracle, decides to take her under her wing. Supergirls Kara Zor-El is Superman's cousin, who was sent to Earth to take care of her cousin. After getting trapped in the Phantom Zone, she makes it to Earth, where she takes on the name Supergirl, only to find out there are already two others named Supergirl, a Kryptonian A.I. named Matrix, and a mysterious woman named Linda Danvers. Beetle During World War 2 a soldier named Dan Garret was a man known as the Blue Beetle. In present day Ted Kord gets inspired to be a new Blue Beetle. Titans Wally West, an Alien named Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and a new Robin form a team to stop a mysterious cult named the Church of Blood. Doom Patrol A man named The Cheif forms a team of mysterious teens who have strange powers. When a old foe of the Cheif arrives to make his own team. Superior Outlaws Jason forms a team out of Himself, Atermis old sidekick of Green Arrow, and a former Talon to eliminate numerous crime waves. Flagg Soilder Rick Flagg is a World War 2 soldier, and he is after all of the Nazis that are planning to invade allied countries. Confirmed Plot Lines *The character Prometheus will make a return in a comic, and his true name will be revealed. *Carmine Falcone is dead, and his son, Mario, has taken over as the Roman. *Max Shreck will make his first ever comic appearance. *The Arkham Knight will also appear, though it is unknown who he is under the mask. *Many old Corny villains like Nuclear Man, or The 60s villains will appear but better. Category:Comics